Old Meets Flashy and New
by Witch4
Summary: An old friend of Joe's calls and asks for some Watcher assistance. crossover with CSI. Chapter 7 is up!
1. A Rooftop Battle

Old Meets Flashy and New-Chapter 1-A Rooftop Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created for the TV shows CSI or Highlander, nor do I own any of the actual places that this story takes place in. I do, however own the characters I cam up with in my bored little mind.

* * *

"So, is this how we're gonna do it?" a woman, red hair done up in a long braid that reached to her hips, asked the man she held her sword to.

"If you mean, is this how you're going to meet your Mother, than yes, witch, this is how we will do it," the man, almost two full heads taller than her with dark hair peppered grey and cut short enough so that it didn't even touch the collar of his shirt, answered as he held his large war axe at the ready.

Both combatants charged at each other as the roar of a crowd gathered to hear some singer at the outdoor theatre at Caesars Palace drowned out the clash of the warriors' blades. How the two Immortals had managed to get up on the roof of the hotel was anyone's guess, but they had managed to find this place that would ensure that no one, mortal or not, would interrupt the ancient dance that both had perfected for centuries.

Just as suddenly as it had started, though with less dialogue, it was all over. The loser's head hit the floor, their weapon dropped with a clang, and their life-force came out like lightening. Their Quickening, showering sparks on everything around that was metal, hit the victor with a force that might have killed them, had they not been Immortal.

Oblivious to what was happening just above them, the audience figured that the light show was just part of the act and cheered for their entertainer.

* * *

A few hours later, just as the hotel's staff was cleaning up after the show, one unfortunate employee was up on the roof, making sure that whatever had caused that unauthorized lightshow wasn't a danger to everyone else.

As he came upon the site of the battle that had resulted in the lightening, the man gave a gasp before taking up his walkie-talkie and informing security that they had a problem that would need police interference.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please, review it! Reviews are the food for the starving writer's soul. 


	2. Grissom Makes a Call

Old Meets Flashy and New-Chapter 2-Grissom Makes a Call

* * *

"Meet Wendy Markonnen, 24. Work ID says that she worked in the casino," Detective Vega informed Las Vegas CSIs Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, and Greg Sanders.

"Who found her?" Sara asked as they examined the crime scene.

"Another employee; an Aaron Lambert. He's over there," Vega answered as he pointed to a nervous and scared looking young man who was talking to a uniformed officer.

"I'll talk to him," Nick volunteered before making his way over to the group gathered on the other side of the crime scene tape.

While Nick talked to Aaron Lambert, Grissom told Sara and Greg to start photographing and collecting evidence. He then went over to where David, the assistant medical examiner, was checking the body.

"It looks like she was in quite the fight," he said as he waited for David to speak.

"Based on lividity, I'd say she's been dead for no more than three or four hours. We'll know more after the autopsy, though," he answered.

* * *

Some hours later, Grissom sat in his office, phone to his ear, waiting for the person on the other end of the line to pick up. When they finally picked up, the woman on the other line answered in French. Remembering his year-and-a-half in France and the language that had taken him a month to learn, he asked politely, "Joseph Dawson, si'l vous plait." He was once again put on hold as the woman put him through to his old friend from his Watcher Academy days.

"Dawson," a gruff voice answered. It had been a long day for Joe Dawson and he had been about to leave for his other job as the owner of Les Blues Bar when his phone had rung and a woman had informed him that he had a call from America. Thinking that it was Amanda or his daughter Amy, who had just been assigned to assist another Watcher in San Francisco, he had foolishly answered.

"Joe, it's Gil Grissom."

"Gil! It's been a long time. What can I do for you?" Joe's voice held a new emotion; that of a man who hadn't seen or spoken to his friend in many years.

"We have a problem in Las Vegas, and I was hoping you would be able to send someone to help us here."

"What kind of problem?"

"Your kind; I'd explain more, but we both know that the walls have ears."

"Say no more. I know of someone who should be able to help; he's in your area at the moment and his assistant has a background in forensics. His name is Adam Pierson; I believe you've heard of him. I'm not sure which forensic specialist he's working with at the moment, but they should be able to help."

"Just tell him to come to the crime lab and ask for me. I can explain everything to him here."

"You got it. I'll call him now."

"Thank you, Joe."

"No problem." After hanging up, Joe went for his cell phone and, after skimming through his phone book, called the world's oldest man.

"Hello?" a young man answered.

"Adam, it's Joe. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Joe; what is it?"

"The crime lab in Las Vegas is having some trouble and I said that I would send you and your 'assistant' their way."

"My 'assistant'? Are you talking about Jana?"

"Yeah; so can you?"

"Yeah, sure; who do I need to talk to?"

"Just go and ask for Gil Grissom."

"You got it."

After calling Amy to let her know that the Immortal she was supposed to be watching was going to be in Las Vegas and that he had approval to work with the local police, Joe left his office and proceeded on his previous trip to Les Blues Bar. He was going to have an interesting conversation with Gil the next time he was in Vegas.

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Going to Vegas

Old Meets Flashy and New-Chapter 3-Going to Vegas

Yay! Reviews! Please keep them coming!

* * *

"Adam! Wait!" a young brunette, less than a head shorter than the man she was calling after, ran to catch up with her teacher.

"What do you mean 'We're going to Vegas'?" she asked him as she finally caught up to the world's oldest man and matched him stride for stride.

"I got a call from an old friend saying that another old friend of his needed our help. We are going to Vegas to see why," he told her as they approached the range rover he had recently bought. Something was bugging him; especially the way Joe had said that "Adam's" student was his assistant.

"So we're just going to fly 6,000 miles to some desert because the city that never sleeps is getting nightmares?" she asked him as they got into the car and Adam drove them back to his Paris apartment.

"That's pretty much it. And it's approximately 5, 130 miles, Jana" he told the young woman.

"Whatever; it's still a long way to go to help someone out."

"Tell you what, after this is over, we'll go to San Francisco and you can go visiting. Does that sound fair?"

At the prospect of going back to her old haunts in the city by the bay, Jana nodded and they continued on their way.

* * *

An hour later, the two were on their way to Charles de Gaulle Airport; their weapons safely ensconced in their suitcases.

"So, what do you know about this Grissom guy?" Jana asked her teacher.

"He used to be in the Watchers with Joe. According to my cohorts from before they found out my secret, he was the go-to bug and dead body guy in the Watchers until he was given a job at the Los Angeles County ME's office. After that stint, he was transferred to Vegas, and that's all I know since I no longer have access to the database."

"I see," she said as she swung her braid over her shoulder. "And the reason why your friend asked you to bring me along is because…"

"Because you have a background in forensic science; or are you forgetting about what happened the first time you were put into a dangerous situation?"

Jana shivered at the memory of her first death; it had not been fun. Even though she had only been shot in the shoulder, she had lost enough blood to die before anyone could reach her. Adam had found her stuck in a hospital bed with unnecessary wires hooked up to monitors surrounding her when he had claimed to be a distant relative of the orphaned scientist.

"It wasn't my fault that I got shot that day!" she once again told him.

"I know it wasn't. I'm just saying that your background might be useful on this little excursion."

The two Immortals stopped talking as they reached their departure gate and didn't speak again until they were at Las Vegas International Airport.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something," Adam said as they were walking to the rental car area.

"What?"

"Joe told his friend that you're my assistant, so-"

"What?"

"So please just pretend and play along. Besides, isn't your specialty supposed to be odd murders?"

An indignant look graced her lovely face before she corrected him. "No, my specialty is actually under the category of anthropological mysteries. Or have you forgotten that I have a degree in forensic anthropology?"

"Well, whatever it is, you should feel right at home with these guys."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Adam pulled the rented sedan up to a parking space in the visitor's lot of the Las Vegas crime lab and he and Jana exited the car. As they walked up to a desk where a young woman with glasses was talking to an older man, they heard a bit of their conversation.

"…and the sheriff called to let you know that they have found a witness, but they can't find him." The woman handed him a slip of paper, which he looked over.

"Thank you, Judy."

Stepping up to where the man had been standing a moment before, Adam said, "Hello, Judy is it? I was told to ask for a man named Gil Grissom? It concerns-"

The woman named Judy cut him off by saying, "Mr. Grissom! Before you go-"

The man who had been talking to her moments before turned around and walked back to the desk.

"Yes?"

"Are you Gil Grissom?" Adam asked him.

"I am; you must be Adam Pierson."

"Yes, sir; and this is my assistant, Jana Bakker."

"Hello," she said to the man she had researched on the plane. It was pretty intimidating to meet the man who worked with the legendary San Francisco CSI Sara Sidle.

"Hello; so would you please follow me and I'll fill you in on why I asked for your assistance."

As they walked, Grissom told them about the decapitated Wendy Markonnen and the lack of evidence that might have told them who had done it.

"So you didn't find anything that could tell you why she had lacerations on her arms and legs?" Jana asked.

"That's right. It's interesting to note that, even though our ME said that she had been killed by several stab wounds, we still can't figure out why she was decapitated."

"But you have a theory which you are unwilling to tell your team about, which is why Jana and I are here," Adam clarified.

"Exactly, please, my office is this way."

Once they were in the older man's office, the two Immortals noted that he had quite the collection of pickled …things.

"So, you think that this Wendy Markonnen was an Immortal?" Adam asked him after closing the door.

"Yes, which is why I asked for Joe to send someone here."

"I see. Well, truthfully, if it's someone with access to the database that you want, we're not going to be able to help you."

"I know that; I didn't spend three years in the Watchers without making some acquaintances. I know that you, Mr. Pierson, are an Immortal, though no one would tell me anything more than that. They also said that your Watcher would be here, so she'll be joining us later on." Ignoring the shocked looks of the two Immortals in front of him, Grissom continued. "The reason I'd like the two of you on the case is that it would be easier to explain how someone with strange wounds on their bodies ended up with them if someone with a history of both giving and receiving similar wounds were to help with the case. If that makes any sense to you." He added the last part after noticing the confused look on both young faces.

After a moment of consideration and much discussing in Dutch, they agreed that they would help so long as they weren't stopped because of their weapons of choice.

"Of course; I'll inform my people immediately."

* * *

Okay, so that was a weird chapter-I think. If you think so, too, don't blame me because I'm sick and I don't think straight when I'm sick. Also, I found this to be a difficult chapter to write. But, please review! Reviews are the food of writers! 


	4. Their Evidence is the Same?

Old Meets Flashy and New-Chapter 4-The Evidence is…the Same?

* * *

Even after five thousand years, autopsies, or even the science and act of cutting open dead bodies, still freaked Methos out. Unfortunately for him, Adam Pierson's young "assistant" Jana Bakker was really into forensics and had regaled him the _entire_ trip to Las Vegas with the history of autopsies. On top of that, he had had to endure the autopsy of another supposedly young victim that had been discovered only hours before the plane from France touched down on the tarmac at the desert airport.

"Are you okay, Mr. Pierson?" a young brunette woman, _her name's Sarah, right?_ he asked himself, asked him.

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?" He appeared perplexed by her question.

"No reason, other than the fact that you look like you're going to be sick. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just suffering from jet lag, that's all," he assured her, and himself.

"All right; anyway, here are the files Grissom asked me to get to you. These are all of the cases that involve the, um, odd deaths that have happened recently. What I don't understand is why Grissom asked you and your assistant to come all the way her from Paris," Sarah said as Methos glanced through the first file.

"He and my boss worked on a case similar to this when they worked in Los Angeles. Jana and I worked another similar case in Lyons about two years ago," he explained they walked to the DNA lab.

As Adam listened to what the DNA analyst had to say (Sarah was half-listening), the CSI noticed why her female co-workers had been talking about him in whispers ever since he and the young Dutch woman he worked with had shown up. The reason why they had been talking was mostly because of his Welsh-English accent. What hot-blooded woman didn't lust after a man with an exotic accent? Certainly not Sarah Sidle; she had enough man problems at the moment so that she couldn't add lusting after a tall, dark, & most definitely handsome man with an accent to her list of worries. Nope, she was most certainly not going to fall for that trap.

"So, you're saying that there wasn't _any_ DNA evidence left at any of the crime scenes?" The sound of the British man's voice brought Sarah out of her reverie.

"That's half-right. There was DNA, but it wasn't human. The results should be in the file, Mr. Pierson," the lab tech told him.

"You're going to have to talk to me like the idiot I am; Jana's the scientist, I merely investigate. You say that the DNA evidence that was found wasn't human, so what was it?"

The woman looked a bit uneasy as she gazed at him through her glasses. "The DNA that was recovered was _initially_ thought to be human, but when I ran it, it turned up as gorilla. But I don't suppose that that helps-"

She was cut off by the man's brief "Thank you" before he walked off in the direction of the trace lab where Jana had said she would be. Sarah looked to her colleague, thanked her, and followed her supervisor's visitor.

"Does the DNA evidence mean something to you?" she asked him as they continued towards the trace lab.

"Maybe, but I'd have to ask Grissom and Jana," was his short answer before they ran into Greg Sanders and Jana, who were looking at a file that Jana held open in her hands.

"Maybe we should all watch where we're going," a female voice accented by Dutch inflections said as the four people picked up the papers that had gone flying following their collision.

"Maybe, but since I was looking for you, I think it would best if we go somewhere we can share what we found," Adam told her.

Not realizing that he had spoken to the younger Immortal in her native Dutch instead of in English which could be understood by all, he wondered as to why Sarah and Greg gave him puzzled looks. Quickly realizing his mistake, Methos repeated his suggestion of finding someplace to go over what both Immortals had learned. Greg led them to the conference room where Warrick, Catherine, and Nick were discussing the case.

Seeing their colleagues and visitors, Catherine greeted them, "What's up?"

"Your DNA girl is a genius," Adam said.

"Although I would say that Mr. Hodgins is a bit full of himself," Jana added.

"I take it you both found something?" Catherine asked, ignoring the comments about her co-workers. Both Immortals nodded.

"Well then, please, share," Grissom said, scaring the quartet at the door with his Watcher abilities.

Settling down at the table, Adam started.

"Were you aware that gorilla DNA was found at all four crime scenes?" The CSIs nodded.

"The first two were being investigated by the day and swing shifts until they handed them to us," Nick said.

Turning to Grissom, Adam asked, "Well, I don't suppose you remember the Géant murders?"

The older-looking man thought back for a moment. "You couldn't possibly know about those; they happened in the 1970s."

Adam continued, "I was a researcher for three years; but you do remember them? Well, about two years ago, there were a series of identical murders near in and near Lyons, and the only DNA evidence that found was from gorillas."

The room was silent until Jana spoke up, "Your trace analyst said that plant vegetation indigenous to the Seine River area was found at all four crime scenes. That was also consistent with the Lyons murders."

"And the Géant murders, as well," Grissom added to the still stunned silence.

"Wait,isn't géant French for 'giant'?" Warrick asked.

"Yes; there were a series of murders in the 1970s that started in Paris and ended in Los Angeles. Unfortunately, the killer was never caught," Adam said.

"Which explains why you're so familiar with the case," Catherine said to Grissom.

"And right now, we're hoping that we'll be able to catch this murderer and bring them to justice."

* * *

At the conclusion of the little conference, Greg, who was still sitting at the table with Nick, Sarah, and Warrick, said, "This guy's been on the streets for 30 years, just arbitrarily killing people on and off, and now they believe that we're going to catch them?"

"I looked up the case from two years ago; apparently Interpol has been after the guy for the past 30 years, so somehow the higher-ups seem to think that we'll catch whoever is killing these people," Nick told his friend.

"Wait, does that mean that Pierson and Jana are with Interpol?" Warrick asked; the two Europeans were still a bit of an enigma to many in the lab.

"Yeah; Jana said that they're from some cold case unit of Interpol," Greg answered.

"So that means that this is essentially their case, not to mention Grissom's, too."

"So we should be helping them find the evidence to point us to whoever is killing," Sarah put in.

The group agreed that they would go over the evidence again to see if it led to anything conclusive as to who the murderer was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Catherine, Adam, and Jana had followed Grissom to his office and were currently discussing their next move.

"So, did any of you have any leads in either of your cases?" Catherine asked them.

"We did; a man named Henri le Tailleur. Unfortunately, we didn't have enough evidence to hold him and because he had diplomatic immunity-"

Jana was cut off by Catherine, "What country?"

The younger woman looked at a notebook she held in her hands. "Uh, Belgian; his wife worked at the consulate. It was odd, though. He was a French national; we could have held him for longer."

"A French national was married to a consular worker?"

"Ja."

"And your bosses didn't find that strange?"

"We were working on circumstantial evidence at best," Adam answered for his friend.

"I guess that explains a few things," Grissom told them.

"What do you mean?"

"Our best suspect was an American national married to an aide at the French consulate in LA."

"What was his name?"

"Henri le Forgeron."

"So we have the only suspects being a smith and a tailor," Jana said.

"What did you say?" Catherine asked the younger woman.

"I said, the only suspects that we've ever had are a smith and a tailor. Le Forgeron means 'the smith' and le Tailleur means 'the tailor.' What?" Jana looked at Catherine and Grissom with a confused look on her face.

"There's a big whale in Vegas by the name of Henri le Avocat. Sam said that he's been really bringing in the money," Catherine told her supervisor.

"And so, we now add a lawyer to the mix," Adam said softly.

"Do you think we might be able to get a driver's license or passport photo of him?" Jana asked.

"Maybe, why?"

Jana exchanged looks with Methos and Grissom.

"You think that maybe these three men are all connected?"

"Maybe. A friend of mine in Washington said that there were three murders similar to this. The only reason neither of us were called in was because she was on the case two years ago, too. The only thing is, he went by the surname of le Docteur. However, his first name was-"

"Henri?"

"You guessed it. And if this theory that the three of us seem to be sharing is right, your friends in Paris are going to be itching to get their hands on them." Satisfied that, for the moment, they may have a lead on this exceedingly close to home case, Jana leaned against the wall.

"So, all we need to do is get the photos of all four Henris together and see if anything pops up."

"As you Americans say, you've got it."

* * *

Okay, so this was probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written, but just think, there's now an even bigger mystery attached! Who are these four men named Henri? What, if anything, do they have to do with the mysterious man from chapter one? What is this shared theory that Grissom, Adam/Methos, and Jana all have that they're not letting Catherine or the other CSIs in on? 


	5. The Henris

Old Meets Flashy and New-Chapter 5-The Henris

* * *

The shared theory of Grissom, Adam, and Jana was correct. With help from Archie, the CSIs had managed to get a picture of Henri le Avocat from casino video footage and put it together with passport and DMV photos of the other three Henris.

"You were right, Grissom. All four of these guys are named Henri for a very good reason; they're all the same person."

Grissom had shared their theory with Catherine and the rest of their team and were now gathered back in the conference room, looking at the pictures.

"It doesn't look like he's aged at all in the last 30 years," Greg noticed as they put the original 1976 photo the Los Angeles County Crime Lab had sent Grissom of Henri le Forgeron and the picture Jana's friend in Washington had sent of Henri le Docteur with the pictures of le Tailleur and le Avocat.

"That could be because his real name is Henri Crocheteur des Métamorphoser. After Lyons, he disappeared. Our superiors weren't quite sure what to make of it," Adam explained.

"Another French name! What does this one mean?" Greg asked.

"Thief of changes; very ironic since he doesn't seem to have changed his way of life," Jana answered.

"Shortly after his other two disappearances, the body of his wife at the time would show up," Grissom added.

"So, can we arrest him this time?" Detective Vega asked the scientists and Adam.

The sound of fluttering paper could be heard as the CSIs looked through the folders and papers they had in front of them.

"It doesn't look like he's been remarried yet."

"That's all the answer I need." Vega turned to go but was stopped by Adam.

"Before you arrest him, you should know that his weapon of choice appears to be a sword of some kind-"

"A French heavy cavalry battle sword to be exact," Jana cut in.

"And he knows how to use it against guns. According to his Interpol file, he was up against several agents who all had their guns pointed and they all decided that they would shoot first, ask questions later," Adam finished.

"Do we want to know what happened to the agents?" Archie, who hadn't left the conference room yet, asked.

"No."

* * *

While Methos, Jana, and the Las Vegas CSIs were going over what they had, Joe had contacted Duncan to let him know that his old friend from the Napoleonic Wars, Henri Crocheteur des Métamorphoser, was in Las Vegas causing trouble.

"And you just let the old man and Jana go?" the Highlander questioned.

"Had to; the last time I saw Gil Grissom was when your good old frog friend was causing havoc in LA."

"I see; but that still doesn't answer the question as to why you sent two of the most ill-suited Immortals to investigate this!"

"Calm down, Mac! About two years ago, he was in Lyons, up to his old tricks again, and they were on the case. I can't send actual Watchers to track this guy since he's killed every single Watcher we've ever sent to chronicle him."

After hearing this, the Scotsman calmed himself down since, if what his Watcher friend was saying was true, then only someone with the same experiences as those that the world's oldest man and his student had would be able to put a stop to the antics of a madman.

"And you said that this friend of your, this Mr. Grissom, he's a Watcher?"

"By proxy, yeah. Whenever there's a case in Clark County that seems even the least bit Immortal-related, Gil contacts the Pacific-North American Watchers and lets them know."

Duncan took a sip of his scotch and looked at the Watcher.

"So, what should I be doing?"

"Go to Vegas and keep track of all three of them. And, if you can, make sure that no mortals are killed."

"So now Immortals are the errand boys and girls for the Watchers."

"It's better than letting Immortals like Crocheteur fall into the hands of the Hunters."

"That's true." Finishing his drink, Duncan got up from the bar stool, thanked Joe for the alcohol, and left the empty bar.

"I just hope Crocheteur's the only one that loses his head."

* * *

Okay, so I felt that the story was getting a bit off-Highlander track. So now Duncan's been thrown into the mix and he's off to make sure only Crocheteur loses his head. Wonder what'll happen next…please review! 


	6. A Mortal is Thrown into the Mix

Old Meets Flashy and New-Chapter 6-A Mortal is Thrown into the Mix

* * *

After paying the cabbie and stepping out of the taxi, Duncan MacLeod stared up at the impressive building that was the Henderson, Nevada home of his old friend Peter Jamison. Children could be heard screaming and laughing and yelling from somewhere nearby. Mac walked up to the door and was about to press the doorbell but was beaten to the punch by the presence of a pre-Immortal just before the door opened.

"Mac; it's great to see you! I'm glad you decided to take me up on my offer!" a young man, his shock of red hair neatly trimmed back from his pale face, greeted the Scotsman as the Immortal caught sight of two little blurs of color laughing and screaming as they chased each other.

A third blur ran into his legs and, putting down his bag as the front door was closed, Mac picked up the little ball of energy that was Peter's youngest child.

"Hello, Annabelle. How are you?"

"Unkie Mac!" the child, her hair just as red as her father's, greeted the large man that now held her in a bear hug.

Just as her greeting was uttered, two more voices chimed in, "Uncle Mac! You're here!"

Laughing as he put the little girl back on her feet, he greeted her elder siblings; "Hello Krystal, hello Jacob. You two must have grown at least a foot a piece since I last saw you."

The older kids, their hair darker shades of red than their sister and father's, grinned at the man that they had known their whole lives.

* * *

Ten minutes later, once all of the hellos had been said and Mac's bag had been situated in a guest room, the two men sat in Peter's office and discussed the reason for the Highlander's impromptu visit.

"So, this guy has a habit of taking the heads of everyone, Immortal and not alike?"

"Yes; and he will continue until he loses his own head."

"I see. And you're bringing this to me because of my own involvement in law enforcement?"

"Yes; would you be willing to help?"

"Of course; if it hadn't been for you, I would be looking over my shoulder, too."

MacLeod nodded, remembering the conversation he'd had with Peter's foster father, an Immortal by the name of Michael Jamison, when Peter had been left in his care. They had both been aware of Peter's spying on their conversation at the time and had taken it upon themselves, without telling Michael's wife, to tell the boy about what would happen should he ever be killed.

"You'll finally be able to use your military skills in a situation that doesn't deal with cheating card-players. But, you need to leave the sword fights to us this time," Mac told the mortal.

"I know, Mac. I learned my lesson last time."

The two men continued planning what they would do and agreed that Methos and Jana should be contacted to know what they were planning.

"And maybe your Watcher friend will be able to shed some more light on this problem," Peter added.

"He said he'd call if he found out anything more."

* * *

Okay, so that was a short, and albeit, possibly odd chapter. I'll post more soon. 


	7. More Useless Information

Old Meets Flashy and New-Chapter 7-More Useless Information

Thank you a thousand times for reviewing!

* * *

"I don't care how stupid you think I think you think you are! Please, just dammit!" The last word was said in English, though what language the pretty young Dutch woman was speaking _is it Dutch?_, Nick Stokes had no clue.

"Something wrong?" the Texan asked, _more like drawled_ Jana thought, as he approached her outside of the trace lab.

"You know how this guy has had multiple aliases? Well, according to Cape Town authorities, he's had aliases in South Africa, too, but without proper incentive, they won't tell me what they were and my 'friends' in Cape Town either don't know or they won't tell me."

"I see; so I'm guessing you were speaking in Afrikaans, right?"

Jana stared at him for a moment before speaking. "What? Yes, that was Afrikaans." Her tone made Nick feel as though she had said _of course it's Afrikaans! That _is_ what they speak in South Africa_.

"But, on the plus side, Interpol has said that they'll look into it. The downside to that is that it'll probably take them weeks, months, or even years to sort through the mess." Jana sighed and looked up at the CSI. "Do you by any chance have a pen on you?"

Nick was surprised by the question. "Uh, yeah, here." He watched as she scribbled something on her hand before handing the pen back to him with a "Thank you!" and disappearing around the corner.

"What was that about?" Greg asked the older CSI as he approached his coworker.

"I have no idea."

* * *

"Adam, you were right. He's definitely a headhunter," Jana told the world's oldest Immortal as she came up behind him and Grissom. Although, to everyone else, it sounded like complete gibberish since she had gone back to speaking to him in Dutch.

"And you know this, how?" he asked her in English.

"Some of our friends in Cape Town said that someone matching Crocheteur's description has a few aliases there, too. Interpol said that they'd investigate, but you know how long that could take."

"So, in the meantime, we should just continue investigating our case," Grissom said before his cell rang. After a moment of listening to the person on the other line, he turned to the people gathered.

"There's been another murder. Warrick, Nick, take Jana with you." He handed Warrick the address he had just written down and the CSIs and Jana left for the scene.

* * *

Okay, so that was über short, but I was in a rush. Thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
